


Stranger

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Maxie is a stranger to Jason because there is still so much about her that he doesn't know.
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Maxie Jones





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my wonderful friend and beta, Judy.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Stranger  
Characters: Jason Morgan and Maxie Jones  
Pairing: Jason/Maxie (JaMax)  
Rating/Warning: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Maxie is a stranger to Jason because there is still so much about her that he doesn't know.  
A/N: Thanks as always to my wonderful friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jason, Maxie, or anything you recognize. I only own this story.  
Words: 139 words without title and ending.

*Stranger*

Jason loves her more than he ever thought he could. Maxie is the woman of his dreams and he loves being with her every day.

The only problem is that Jason still feels like Maxie is a stranger to him, even though they have been together for three years now.

Every day just when Jason starts to think that he's got Maxie all figured out, she will say or do something random and Jason feels like he doesn't know her at all.

There are times when he wants to take Maxie into his arms and ask what she is thinking, but he will never do that.

While he loves her and always wants to take care of her, he will have to settle for what they have now and accept that she will always be a stranger to him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! <3


End file.
